Possessions
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Jika ada yang berani merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikNYA, Akabane Karma akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.


**Possessions**

 **.**

 **Rated :** T++(?) Semi-M

 **Pairing :** Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma | Slight! Maehara Hiroto x Isogai Yuuma

 **Genre :** Romance / General

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—** story & character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **Summary :** Jika ada yang berani merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikNYA, Akabane Karma akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

 **.**

"Pelayan, satu gelas lagi!"

"Uh, Karma kau yakin? Kurasa kau sudah cukup banyak minum..."

"Aku belum merasa mabuk sama sekali. Jadi tidak masalah bukan?"

Di salah satu bar yang ada di pinggir jalan itu, tiga orang pemuda berusia awal 20 tampak menghabiskan waktu bersama dimana salah satu diantara mereka, sudah menghabiskan gelas whisky ke-empatnya hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Akabane Karma, Maehara Hiroto, dan Isogai Yuuma seharusnya menghabiskan waktu malam itu berempat bersama dengan salah satu alumni SMP Kunugigaoka juga—Asano Gakushuu.

Reuni tak resmi yang diadakan di kota tempat mereka tinggal dulu sepertinya batal karena banyak yang tidak bisa hadir dan hanya menyisakan mereka berempat yang berakhir di sebuah bar untuk menghabiskan waktu hari itu.

Harusnya itu akan menjadi malam yang tenang dan menyenangkan dengan reuni mereka berempat, dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Pada awalnya. Mereka semua berbicara dan menceritakan semua kehidupan mereka selama 5 tahun tidak bertemu. Sejak kelulusan itu, dan mereka berpencar satu sama lainnya.

Namun, semuanya tampak berubah saat Asano Gakushuu memutuskan untuk memesan minuman di salah satu meja disana. Dan setelah menunggu 10 menit, pemuda itu tidak kembali juga pada akhirnya karena kesal menunggu lama Akabane Karma (selaku kekasih) memutuskan untuk menyusulnya bersama dengan Isogai dan Maehara—untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya lama.

Hanya untuk menemukan Asano Gakushuu yang tampak dikelilingi oleh orang-orang—lebih tepatnya para perempuan yang mencoba merayu pemuda itu yang merupakan pengusaha muda sukses yang dikenal hingga taraf internasional.

Asano Gakushuu memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya dan meniti karirnya sendiri. Yang merupakan keputusan yang tepat saat ia menjadi seorang yang terkenal di dunia. Dengan segudang prestasinya, dan perusahaan yang ia dirikan bersama Karma—sejak mereka mengikat hubungan lebih dari 'rival' beberapa tahun sebelumnya—menjadi besar dan terkenal.

Tentu tidak akan heran jika pemuda itu dikenal banyak orang, dan digemari oleh para perempuan yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Meskipun tentu bagi Asano, Karma adalah satu-satunya. Yah, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Dengan sifat Asano yang terkadang terlalu ramah dengan orang lain—untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan olehnya—dan perkataan manipulatifnya yang terkadang membuat orang-orang itu terbuai dan mengaguminya, tentu saja orang-orang itu tampaknya sangat menyukai berada didekat Asano Gakushuu.

Dan sialnya Asano tampak tidak keberatan mengobrol dengan mereka.

Kembali pada ketiga orang yang sedang menonton disana, Akabane Karma segera meneguk sekali tegukan minuman yang ada didepannya, mencoba untuk menelan mentah-mentah rasa cemburunya melihat semua orang yang mendekati apa yang seharusnya 'milikNYA'. Sekali lagi, Asano Gakushuu adalah miliknya, dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam melihat semua itu.

(—dan hei, apa-apaan tangan perempuan gatal yang meraba pipi Asano itu? Hanya DIA yang bisa menyentuhnya seperti itu!)

"Asano-kun akan kembali," Isogai tampaknya bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Karma saat ini dan mencoba menenangkannya sebelum kerumunan orang itu akan makan wasabi yang sudah siap di tangan Karma saat itu, "—li—lihat, dia juga sudah tahu kalau kita ada disini!"

Karma menatap kearah Asano yang melakukan kontak mata dengannya dan menggesturkannya untuk menunggu. Sepertinya dari orang-orang itu, Karma ingat ada beberapa kolega perusahaan mereka yang tampaknya membawa gadis-gadis gatal itu untuk menemaninya.

Menjijikkan.

"Baiklah, satu lagi!" Karma memaksakan senyumannya dan memesan satu gelas lagi yang segera direbut oleh Maehara sebelum sampai ke tangannya, "—hei!"

"Ini gelas terakhir. Kau sudah cukup banyak minum Karma, walaupun tidak mabuk sepertinya kau hanya memaksakan dirimu saja sekarang," Maehara menghela napas dan menatap Karma yang berdecih kesal.

"Terserah..."

Matanya kembali fokus pada kolega bisnis mereka yang tampaknya memperkenalkan salah satu gadis penghibur didekat Asano yang segera bergerak. Meraba setiap tubuh Asano yang tampak sedikit risih dengan itu. Bukan sedikit, Karma bisa membaca gerakan tubuh kaku dari Asano yang menegang tidak nyaman saat gadis itu merayunya.

Oke. Ini. Sudah. Cukup.

Karma segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat mendekat pada kerumunan. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan panggilan Isogai yang ada di belakangnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan wajah heran kolega mereka yang sepertinya tampak mengenalnya. Mendorong beberapa gadis penghibur disana, hingga berhenti didepan Asano. Berhadapan dengannya.

Tidak peduli dengan suasana hening yang tercipta tiba-tiba, tangannya bergerak menarik kerah kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh Asano, membawanya pada ciuman panas yang ia dominasi. Karma menekan bibirnya dengan keras pada bibir Asano, meletakkan bibir bawah Asano diantara giginya dan menggigitnya pelan untuk membukakan akses lidahnya untuk menelusuri rongga mulut pemuda itu.

Tangan sebelah Karma mendorong kepala belakang Asano sambil menggenggam rambut jingga itu. Tangan lain mendorong tubuh surai jingga hingga kembali terduduk di sofa, dengan Karma yang tampak masih menciumnya dan berada dalam pangkuannya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat tangan Asano membalas, menyentuh belakang lehernya dan membalas ciuman itu.

Lidah Karma masih menjelajah di rongga mulutnya, mencoba untuk menyapu bersih semua saliva di rongga itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama saat lidah Asano mencoba untuk bergelut dengan lidahnya. Mencoba mendorong kembali lidah itu, hingga pergelutan terjadi dalam rongga mulut sang surai merah—seolah ingin ciuman itu diisi dengan pergelutan antara lidah mereka.

Karma kembali bergerak pertama ke tahap selanjutnya. Saat tangannya mencoba untuk bergerak dan mengelilingi pinggul Asano, bergerak diantara kaki Asano seolah mempermainkan bagian vital dari sang surai jingga di depannya yang tampak ia rasakan menegang. Desahan pelan terdengar dari mulut Asano, sebelum kembali tertelan oleh ciuman mereka yang seolah tidak mengenal unsur bernama oksigen yang diperlukan oleh tubuh mereka.

Karma mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan Asano melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Karma untuk menahannya dalam posisi itu. Ciuman tampak semakin lemah karena kebutuhan tubuh mereka akan udara, namun baik Karma ataupun Asano seolah tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Iris emas mengedar disela ciuman itu, menatap para penonton yang tampak terdiam. Ia tahu orang-orang itu menonton dengan heran, namun Karma tidak peduli. Biarkan mereka menontonnya. Agar mereka tahu jika Asano Gakushuu adalah milikNYA. Miliknya sendiri.

Pikirannya semakin melayang, namun Karma segera sadar saat tangan Asano yang entah sejak kapan mencuri sela diantara tubuhnya, mencoba menyusup diantara celana yang ia gunakan dan akan menyentuh bagian vitalnya secara langsung. Ia yakin kalau Asano menyentuhnya sekarang, ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya.

Dan sebelum itu terjadi, dengan segera ia mendorong keras tubuh sang dominan, yang menatapnya kaget dan heran sebelum ia berdiri dari pangkuan Asano Gakushuu dan berbalik berjalan cepat kembali pada mejanya. Semua orang yang ada disekitar Asano tadi tampak memberikan jalan tanpa sadar, dan membiarkannya pergi meninggalkan Asano yang terdiam.

Dan saat Karma kembali ke kursinya dan disambut oleh Isogai dan Maehara yang menatapnya tidak kalah kaget, bahkan mulut mereka menganga lebar saat melihat pemandangan tadi. Karma hanya bisa diam, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Itu tadi—"

"Jangan katakan apapun," sungguh, walaupun Karma tampak tenang—atau setidaknya mencoba untuk tenang—wajahnya benar-benar panas saat ini. Dan ia hanya bisa membenturkannya diatas meja.

 _Damn hormone._

"Itu yang kusebut ciuman," Maehara tertawa keras, memegangi perutnya dan menoleh pada Isogai, "—kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba menciumku seperti tadi, Yuuma?"

"HEI!"

Karma menatap jijik pada dua pasangan disampingnya yang berlovey dovey didepannya (tidak sadar jika tadi ia lebih parah dari sekedar rayuan dan omongan vulgar seperti yang Maehara lakukan tadi). Dan sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun pada keduanya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, dan membuatnya berputar menoleh. Menemukan Asano Gakushuu yang tersenyum seperti biasa—namun ia bisa melihat lipan imajiner dengan aura gelap disana menghiasi latar belakang Asano.

Ia tampak seperti seekor predator yang mengincar mangsanya dengan wajah bak malaikat (kesiangan).

Asano mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berbisik tepat di telinga Karma.

"Kau. Ke mobil. Sekarang."

Wajah Karma memerah seketika saat mendengar suara Asano yang lebih terdengar sebagai desahan menggoda. Dan sebelum ia bisa menjawab, Asano dengan segera membawanya, meninggalkan kembali Isogai dan Maehara yang hanya diam melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

"Aku bertaruh 10.000 Yen, mereka tidak akan bisa tahan sampai kamar mereka."

"Aku lebih berani bertaruh 100.000 Yen, mereka tidak akan bisa tahan sampai hotel."

 **[ Tamat? ]**

 **Author Note :**

Saya kenapa jadi mesum gini sih :')) maaf, saya ga bisa bikin sex-scene, bisanya kiss-scene(?) yah silahkan bertaruh siapa yang menang dalam taruhan itu. Maehara yang bertaruh 10.000 Yen atau Isogai yang bertaruh 100.000 Yen XDD maaf kalau membingungkan atau ga jelas.

Saya ga bakal bisa bikin rated M, ini sudah yang paling maximal :'( maunya tadi ini pair Asa(Sr)Kara, tapi kalau Karasuma-sensei yang begitu—mulainya... agak ga cocok soalnya Karasuma kan ga peka orangnya XDD

Oke, bai bai—semoga kita bertemu di cerita-cerita lainnya! XDD

 **12/10/2015—00.50 WIB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yun Que**


End file.
